warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jackattack30
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark Seer (Talk) 01:28, 6 July 2009 Help Yeah, sure, any images in mind? Also, I can't photoshop to save my own life. For custom images, you may need to ask someone else. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) no worry i managed to figure it out but could you check out my article and provide some constructive criticism Orks Orks Orks Tzeentch 07:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) No problem. Remember, sign your comments on things. I've seen incidents of someone completely different getting credit for an idea we got from a guy who didn't sign (the Fanon Timeline on another Fanon Wiki I'm on). //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Your signature I fixed it, just stuffed up the boundaries a little. When you want to use after writing something, Press enter and then write this code: Your picture Took me about half an hour, but I can now use precision photoshop and darken/lighten colors. Still haven't used a single tutorial. Ethan you rock!!! I mean seriously your are awesome, I know owe you big. RE: Critique Bloody Redemption: Overall, a solid page. A lot of content; that's where your strong. Your weak point here is organization and format. You have several large solid paragraphs that you may want to split into smaller paragraphs. For example, with the introduction paragraph, you may want to split it at "They are a 3rd Founding Chapter", then changing it to "The Bloody Redemption are a..." or the "The Bloody Redeemers..." I also think that the Bloody Redeemers would be a slightly better name, but that's your choice. Here are some other minor things. Most of them are really quite minor, but make the page look much better. *Add some "Notable Campaigns." The reader likes to read about interesting battles; keep in mind that sometimes defeats are more interesting reads than victories. *You mentioned how they have a relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus. I suggest expanding. How did they become close allies or adversaries? *Make a section for notable members, such as Jackal; even if he has a character page, a short summarization with a link is nice. *Make sure you have capitalized the first letter of each world in your different headings; makes it look nicer if they are all uniform. *With the organization section, make the "1st Company" and so-forth things in bold and re-format it, like 3rd Assault Company: Led by Assault Captain Augustus. Contains 90 Assault Marines. *Maybe extend on your Pyromaniacs? They seem interesting, and I'm sure the reader would like to know more. I think extending on their combat doctrine (fighting style) and Current Status (Staging). *With your gallery, make the captions look nicer, like "2nd Company Tactical Marine" instead of "2nd company tactical marine." Sorry if I missed anything; I'm kind of busy right now and tired as well. I think this is a good guideline for your Ice Saints as well; sorry I didn't type something up for them, but I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Also, concerning your Ice Saints, I definitely think you should add some pictures to your gallery and overall extend on the content. I hope you helped you somewhat. KuHB1aM 23:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sherwood Tank Thanks man. People and their modified gear Check out Forum:OMG Technology when you get the chance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: E-mag Sure man, right away.--Jochannon 20:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC)